Stuck in the Divide Sequel- Sweet and Sours
by SonicShadowFan
Summary: Dastardos and MoonLily are finally on good terms with each other and with the excitement of MoonLily receiving a letter from her parents, whom she hasn't seen in 18 years, leads to an adventure to the city but the Professor seems to be suspiciously keeping a low profile...
1. Chapter 1

Dastardos blinks a few times from confusion. He is currently lying on his side between his lounge and a squealing MoonLily. He blinks a few times again before speaking, "Uh… Could you repeat that but in English?" Mily lets him go and sits up properly, showing him the piece of paper and nearly bouncing up and down from excitement, "It's from my parents! They're alright and they want me to go visit them in the city!" She squeals again and lets Das take it to get a better look and read it for himself as she practically bounces around the walls of his wooden home. "Shush! Keep it down would you?" he says in a slightly annoyed tone, getting sick of having to keep reminding her to keep her voice down whenever she visits as to not make people suspicious. He makes sure she isn't watching before he attempts to read the letter. The tiny inked typed writing made it exceptionally difficult for him, even when he held it an inch away from his mask it was still too much of a hassle**. Fuck I can't read this shit…** He grumbles to himself,** I guess I've just got to believe her on this one…** "That's… uh… great I guess, Mily?" he raises a brow at her, not entirely sure how he should act. He floats to his feet as realisation hits him, "wait you said visit didn't you? What, uh, when, fuck… You, you're leaving?" Mily chuckles at his stutter which makes him flip her off, knowing exactly what she's giggling at. "Well, yes and no," she begins to explain herself as she sits back down on the couch and gets Dastardos to sit next to her, "I am going but not forever, only a visit and besides I'd miss my garden WAY to much!" She smiles a little and Dastardos frowns and even growls a bit and folds his skinny arms, leaning back and resting his head on the back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. MoonLily's smile fades instantly.

"Humph, yeah, your garden's the only thing you'll miss yeah sure thanks for letting me know how you feel you ungrateful little-"

"You're coming with me."

Das looks over at her with a serious look then bursts out into laughter throwing his head back a bit, "SURE yeah like THAT'S gonna work! HAHAHAHA! Good one Mily yeah me, ME, being in a fucking city HA!" MoonLily sighs and scooches closer, "I'm serious, I want you to come with me."

"You're fucking joking right?"

"No Stardos come with me."

Das chuckles awkwardly a little, looking at her. He then sighs, "Fuck you ARE being serious…" He looks her up and down before continuing. "Mily… how is THIS," he floats up and gestures to himself, "going to work?" She stands, grabs his hands and gently brings him back down to her height level, "Easy… in theory anyway." He groans a little, leaning back but holding his arms out straight so she can still hold his bony hands. "In theory huh? Why is it that I have a feeling this is going to be a major pain in the ass?" he raises a brow and tilts at her. MoonLily shakes her head, "It won't be, I swear." He still gives her his _look _and even squints his eyes a little, repeating himself to her, "major pain… in the ass." She entwines her fingers with his and leans forwards, their masks being near one another, "Please Stary?" He tries to hold up his defenses and not let her win, **Fuck she's doing the face no not the face no I won't I'm not going to no- **He rolls his eyes and looks the other way then nods ever so slightly, his voice a low mutter, "fine." She hugs him quickly and takes a big breath in to yell out in excitement but holds it in and lets him go, letting out a quiet yay and only bouncing a little on the spot. He sighs and smiles a little back, glad that she's happy. "Now get your ass out of here before someone sees you," he says, trying to act as if nothing happened, he points out the back way and she nods quickly and makes her way there. "You have to come over tonight got it Star?" she says as she leans on the back exit way then shakes an accusing finger at him, "and don't be late again!" He rolls his eyes and pokes his tongue out childishly, "just get outta here you candy muncher!"

"Asshole!" she calls out teasingly as she pokes her tongue out over her shoulder at him before taking off down the track to her garden, giggling a bit. Dastardos sighs and flops down onto the couch, resting an arm over his mask's eyes. **This is NOT going to work…**


	2. Chapter 2

When MoonLily arrives at her garden again she is greeted by her many enthusiastic piñatas who happily await for their each individual pat or hug before they return to whatever they were doing before. She goes around and waters her plants out of habit as she thinks. _**How AM I going to pull this off? **_She quietly asks herself mentally. Mily is pulled out of her daydreaming by someone tapping her on the shoulder, "Hello, Piñata Island to MoonLily, come in MoonLily…" She blinks a few times and shakes her head quickly, looking down at the voice, "Huh? Oh oops sorry Seedos, heh, heh, I wasn't really paying attention." She smiles a little and he chuckles shaking his head at her, "I Noticed."

The two of them go for a walk up to the village and Mily explains her eagerness. "Wow MoonLily that's really great!" Seedos' giant mask smiles and makes it even clearer how happy he is for her. She smiles back, "I know right? I'm planning on leaving as soon as I can get someone to keep an eye on my garden for me while I'm gone."

Seedos jumps at the idea and quickly blathers, "I'll do it I can look after your garden for you, you don't have to pay me a thing I'll take good care of your plants and your piñatas I'll-" MoonLily cuts him off by covering his mask's mouth with both her hands, "whoa easy there, thank you heaps for the offer Seedos but I need your help with something else." She lets his mouth go and he tilts his head.

"Oh? What do you need help with?"

"I'll tell you later, right now we have to let your oldest sister know," She smiles at him. Seedos blinks a few times in confusion and raises a brow, "...why her in particular?"

"Because I want everyone to know but I don't want to be going around telling everyone myself," MoonLily explains. Seedos nods, "and so if you let Leafos know then the entire village knows within a matter of minutes." MoonLily smiles and also nods at him happily, giggling a little, "Exactly."

MoonLily flips out her Alert System and begins texting away, slowly, as if she has no idea what she's doing with the thing. The both of them go walking through the entire village and reach the top of the hill that overlooks the old garden and Dastardos' home before MoonLily finally sends the message. She puts her Alert System away and stretches her fingers, "cramp ouch damn it cramp!" Seedos covers his mouth with a hand as he chuckles a little, "what did you send her an entire paragraph?" MoonLily puts her pointer finger in her mouth and looks down at Seedos, her speech altered by the finger, "onry tro sentrences…" Seedos raises a brow, "I think even I'm better at using the Alert System than you…" MoonLily frowns at him, taking the index finger out of her mouth, "Only when it comes to sending alerts and texts everything else I can do…"

"Sure Mily, sure…"

A few moments later Leafos is between Seedos and MoonLily and is hugging Mily tightly, "Oh my gosh oh my gosh you HAVE to send me pictures and you NEED to buy me something when you're down there on my gosh I've never been to the city you HAVE to keep me updated when did you find out when are you leaving are you bringing anyone with you-" She gasps and hugs her tighter, "are you bringing ME with you?!" MoonLily tries to gasp for air and struggles to get free but does not manage to escape from Leafos' killer death grip. She mouths 'help me' to Seedos who takes a step away and shakes his head, he knows his sister far too much to know not to get into that mess, especially when she's excited about something.

Luka laughs at the scene from his place on top of Dastardos' home. "'Ey Stardos you gotta see this! It's funnier then that time you graffitied Lester's Lair!" He glides down into the tree and lands on the back of the couch where Das still remains, he lifts his arm off his mask and glances outside, squinting a little at the brightness compared to inside. He chuckles a little, "I wouldn't say it's funnier but it's pretty close..." He sits up and tilts his head, floating over to behind the curtain to get a closer look but remain unseen, "what the hell are they doing anyway?" Luka flies over to Das' bony shoulder and sits there quietly, "looks like they're chattin' and shit... ya lil' sis looks pretty excited too..." Dastardos raises a brow then backs off a little looking up at Luka then exclaims, "oh no... OH no! OOOOOOH NO! OH FUCK NO MILY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" He promptly flips his shit and floats back to the curtain, "nonononononono no, no, no! MoonLily if you make me and my SISTER come with you I swear I'll have to kill you! We'll be so fucking busted if you let her come no Mily no don't no!"

"What the 'eck are you talking about?" Luka questions him, tilting his head a little. Dastardos looks up at him again and rolls his eyes, "that's right... you were asleep for that whole conversation weren't you?" He sighs and shakes his head, "It doesn't matter..." Dastardos floats over to the couch and sits down on it and thinks for a bit, "hey Luka?"

"Yeah?" was the simple answer he got in return from the piñata bird.

"How do you feel about going to a city?"

"What's a city?"

"..." Dastardos looks at his piñata questioning if it was literally retarded before shaking his head in utter disappointment at it. "Never mind, you're having no say in this anyway..." Luka puffs up and glares at him, "EXCUUUUUUUSE ME! What the 'ell do you mean, 'I 'ave no say in this anyway'?! It OBVIOUSLY 'as somethin' to do with me therefore I fucking DO 'ave a say in it thank you very much!" Dastardos just rolls his eyes, face/mask palming.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening, just as the sun hides behind the horizon and the moon begins to creep into the sky, Mily puts her piñata's to bed and welcomes out the nocturnal and twilight piñata's into the garden. She crouches down next to the only bunnycomb sleeping amongst the daisies. There wasn't enough room in the bunnycomb home for the little guy to fit. She pets its soft blue, papery fur quietly. "I promise you'll be alright..." she whispers to it comfortingly, waving her hand and making her shovel appear in it quietly, "You'll be happier in the garden above the clouds..."

Seedos walks down the path to Mily's garden like she asked of him earlier. He tilts his head a little when he notices her collecting something next to a piñata in her garden. He walks closer to get a better look at the bunnycomb that is sliced in half with a preztail nibbling on it. "Oh um... What, what happened here? I thought that preztail was already a resident..." He gives her a questioning look. Mily nods, "yeah... well there wasn't enough room in the bunnycomb's house for the little guy and I'd rather have him be asleep and happy then have to stay out in the cold every night... that and Pre was hungry so I guess it's better for everyone this way." She shrugs with a sigh, smiling a little at how happy she imagines the bunnycomb to be up in the garden above the clouds. Seedos nods, looking from the preztail to the bunnycomb then back to MoonLily, "yeah I guess so..."

They wait a few more minutes for Leafos, who was getting changed to suite the new climate that seemed to drop from a nice warm evening to a freezing night as winds from the Piñartic swept up and started to blow strongly, it didn't help that the Dessert Desert also gets cold at night and MoonLily's garden was right in the middle of both the environments. MoonLily knows when Das has arrived when her sherbats start to all move around a particular apple tree. She smiles a little and makes her way over to it, trying to casually shoo away the sherbats. She climbs the tree and sits on the branch next to Dastardos who is frantically waving his whacking stick at a sherbat that is getting way to close for comfort. He curses at it as quietly as he can manage to try and not draw attention to himself but to still try and seem the slightest bit intimidating, "Piss off you fucking bat bitch! Get away! I said fuck off!" Mily's smile grows a little as she tries not to giggle at the scenario. Dastardos flips her off, "Not a fucking word, just get the little shit away from me!" Mily nods and leans over, her torso across his lap and her chest in a very suggestive place as she puts her arms on the other side of the tree branch and she gives the Sherbat a little pat before throwing some candy down at the ground, making it dive down for it. "Better Mr. Scaredy-Kittyfloss?" she sits back up and dusts herself off. She looks up in time to see Das trying to cover up his mask's blushing, glaring daggers at her with his arms across his mask's cheeks, "Not. A fucking. Word." She giggles and covers her mouth with a hand, raising a brow at him, "I knew you were sour but I didn't expect you to be dirty minded too." He flips her off again for the teasing, "I said not a fucking word and there you go, saying shit like there isn't a tomorrow! Also, the fucking sour jokes are getting old!" She giggles some more, sighing at the end, "Sorry, I saw my opportunity and I had to seize it."

"Um... can the both of you come down now?" Seedos asks, "We kind of know you're both up there..."

MoonLily and Dastardos look down at Seedos, who has his arms folded over his chest and at Leafos, who has her hands planted on her hips. "Come ON you two just get DOWN here! I wanna know what Mil'Mil has to say!" Leafos leans forward and tilts her head to the side, smiling a little. Mily groans a little and Dastardos nearly falls backward off the tree branch laughing, "OH MY FUCKING GOD! HAHA! Mil'Mil! HAHAHAHA! I totally forgot that was the nickname she gave you! HAHAHAHAhahaha! Oh god I'm gonna cry, hahaha!" Mily punches his side and he falls back and floats below the branch, holding his sides as he laughs. Leafos sticks her hip out and pouts, "don't think you'll get out of the gooey name calling, Starfish." Dastardos instantly stops laughing and also stops floating, he just lies on the ground staring up, "Leafos... you are the death of me... You have just verbally, viciously murdered me... I am dead now." He closes his eyes and puts his hands on his chest laying there.

MoonLily jumps down and kicks him gently a few times, "come on get up! That's not funny I nearly killed you once..."

Leafos pouts at him even more, "Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaardos get uuuuuuuuuuuuuup she's right it isn't funny at all! It's mean and I'd never murder you!" Dastardos opens his good eye and looks around at the people staring down at him, he sighs and floats up, "ugh whatever!" He crosses his arms. MoonLily looks at Seedos and Leafos, "I forget, how _did_ you guys find out about Star being Das again?" Seedos rolls his eyes and points at Dastardos and states plainly, "I'm not stupid nor am I blind, not only does he still look VERY similar but Pester named him daSTARDOS I mean come on only a moron wouldn't be able to connect the dots... which seems to be half the village for some sad, strange reason..." Leafos nods, folding her arms, "I may be gullible and I know that I am and I don't need anyone reminding me but I am not an idiot! I know my big brother when I see him and I don't need half the Island to know about it to prove it so." She nods with a certain self-appraise before continuing, "yeah, yeah I know that I like to gossip and I know everyone says I'm nosy but that is who I am and I'm not changing anything for anyone no matter what!" Leafos looks up at Das and smiles proudly, "I've always loved my brother and I always will, sour or not!" Seedos nods in agreement, "well said Leafos."

Dastardos can't help but smile, his shoulders slump down and his arms that are crossed over his chest loosen a little. "Fuck," he looks from his sister to his brother, "you guys sound like you actually mean it..." Leafos hugs him, standing on her tippy-toes to reach, Seedos quickly following. "Of course we mean it!" the both of them say in unison, almost yelling at him from anger but holds it back as to not ruin the moment. Das allows the hug to remain, not too eager on it but he can't stop himself from feeling, genuinely happy. He swears that this has got to be some weird dream. _**Fuck it! **_He thinks to himself before hugging them back.

Mily stands there quietly, smiling at the trio, she doesn't remember the last time she saw Stardos so happy after his souring, _**he hasn't been this happy even with me... **_her smile fades a little, _**...ever... at all... he actually never really is all that happy with me... we kind of just argue with each other and he simply puts up with me and all my emotional bullshit... **_She shakes her head, _**that reminds me…**_ The three musketeers let go of the sibling embrace and Das stuffs his hands into his pockets and clears his throat, trying to act normally again, "anyway what was it that you called us all here about?" he turns to Mily as he floats as if he was leaning on something. "Oh, oh yeah um," MoonLily tries to recollect her thoughts before continuing, "as you all know I'm going to the city to see my parents after who knows how long and I want you all to come with me." They all look at each other then back to MoonLily then back to each other as if asking if they had heard properly.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Again, how the fuck are you going to pull this off exactly?"

MoonLily stands tall and smiles as best as she can, "I have more chocolate coins than I can keep track of so I can book us an apartment to stay at for at least a week and still have plenty of spending money to buy whatever we want which includes disguises." She looks over at Dastardos and nods, "that is how I'm going to pull it off!" Das laughs at her and shakes his head slowly, "seriously? You're going to put ME in a disguise? that's not even going to-" Leafos grabs Dastardos' arm and grins, "say no more I have us covered!" Dastardos and Seedos share a look of fear and say in unison, "we're doomed." MoonLily raises a hand politely, "excuse me lady and gentlemen but I do believe that I am the one who has us covered..." She reaches out her hand towards Dastardos for him to take it, "if you please, good sir." Das scoffs at her comment but reaches his hand out anyway but then quickly takes it back, "wait what are you going to- GAH!" She grabs his hand and pulls him out of Leafos' grip quickly, spinning him around quickly once before holding him still, "tada!" He blinks a few times before looking down at himself.

He stares down at the yellow sweater with orange and red markings, he adjusts the black fingerless gloves on his hands and he dusts off the white, armless crop-jacket that is rimmed with orange triangles, he then looks down at his white, dark orange, light orange and yellow pants and he taps his black and white steel-cap boots on the ground, "it feels weird wearing shoes..." He then quickly bats at his pants, "and how did I go from no underwear to boxers?" Mily takes a step back and waves her hands slowly above her head in an arch to mimic a rainbow, "magic!" Das blinks a few times then takes off the red shades that where placed upon his now white, orange and yellow mask that somewhat impersonates a Tigermisu. He pats his head to feel his hair had been styled into a messy fringe and tied back into a short ponytail. He gives Mily a flat look, "I have a feeling you're trying to make me look gay..." Seedos laughs a little, shaking his head and Leafos squeals, jumping up on one leg, "I was going to dress him up like a girl but no I like this much better!" Dastardos raises a brow at both the girls, "um..." He tilts his head at Mily, "thanks I... guess? For not letting her dress me like a chick…" Mily grabs his scarf gently and crosses it over his torso and ties it behind his back, the scarf turning blue and yellow where ever she touches before turning back to the two shades of green it was before when she lets it go, "you won't be recognizable and no I did not intend or even end up making you look gay you look fine now stop complaining or I will turn you into my sister." Das glares at her over his shoulder, "I didn't know you had a sister."

"I will have one if you don't stop complaining."

"Fine, fine fuck!" he sighs angrily, crossing his arms with a huff and hunching over in defeat. Mily comes back around to the front of Das and smiles at all three of the visitors, "So, we can leave whenever you're ready."

Seedos nods and thinks for a moment, "well I don't have a lot to pack, I'll be sure to keep at least some of my seeds with me, after all they aren't ready to be on their own just yet." Mily nods at him, "of course Seedos I'm sure it'll be fine to bring them with you." Leafos begins babbling on so quickly that Mily is the only one able to understand her. The two boy's just stare at each other in utter confusion as to how the hell the female race is able to one, speak that quickly and two, understand each other when they speak that fast. They both just shrug at each other and return their gaze to the squealing Leafos and then quietly listen to MoonLily. "Yes Leafos, we can all leave tomorrow if everyone's alright with that?" Mily turns to Seedos and Dastardos who both nod at her. She smiles and puts her hands together and stands on her tippy-toes, "Great! So we'll all meet here in the morning, after breakfast alright?" Everyone nods again with assorted 'mhm's, 'yep's and 'sure okay's. Leafos scurries off to start packing ASAP and Seedos holds the straps on his backpack and swings on his heels a little, "this is going to be, different huh?" He looks up at his brother who looks back at him with a shrug and a blank face/mask, "yeah I guess… not many sick piñata's in the city I don't really go there." Seedos nods looking down, "mhm, mhm… so uh, maybe we could, you know, actually spend some time together… like you promised..?" Das looks up then back to Seedos, _**Shit! I forgot about that… fuck now I feel like a jerk, **_he blinks and puts his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, yeah, of course bro…" he sways a little, his voice slightly haltering with guilt. Seedos' mask seems to lighten up a little as he smiles a bit, "cool! Um I mean yeah it'll… it'll be great, heh, heh." Seedos waves bye to the both of them before heading home for the night.

"Star… you okay?" Mily rests a hand on his shoulder making him snap out of his staring off at nothingness and quickly move away, "THE FU- oh it's you…" MoonLily rolls her eyes as Das calms down and moves back to where he was, "yeah I'm fine… I guess…" He shrugs and takes a step into the air to float and nearly falls over, "FUCK SHIT WHAT THE HELL?!" Mily helps him stay steady and chuckles a little, "hehehe, sorry Star I kind of forgot to mention the thing about the boots…" Dastardos glares at her, "what do you mean 'the thing about the boots'?" MoonLily waves to bring out her shovel and frowns a little when Das flinches, "god damn it I'm not going to friggen hit you!"

"Sorry sheesh! It's just a force of habit…" he glares at the shovel, looking it up and down, "besides it's not like you can feel the aura those mother fuckers give off… it's like, fucking, darkness mixed with death and pain all wrapped up with a shiny platinum handle and all people see is the rainbow ribbons tied in prissy little bows while at the end of it is fucking flaming death with my mask painted on it and you know who it's normally pointed at?"

"Stardos seriously," Mily makes it float in place as she grabs his shoulders, making him look right into the eyes of her mask. He stands there quietly, watching her lavender eyes sparkle slightly from the glow of his own dark yet bright, soured orbs. She moves closer and hugs him, resting her head on his shoulder as she gives him the tenderest of hugs. She closes her eyes as she holds him comfortingly, "I'm not going to hurt you…" She sniffles as she begins to tear up, "I-I've already hurt you enough I don't… I don't want to hurt you I don't want to lose you I-I-I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again…" She nuzzles her mask into his shoulder and sniffles again, trying her best to not burst into tears from the dark memories that flood her mind. He hugs her back with a sigh. _**Fuck today's been so damn emotional it's fucking exhausting… **_he sighs again patting her head softly, he speaks slowly so he can say exactly what he means to without some sour leaking through and changing his words,"it's… it is okay, Mily, I know you won't hurt me it's just paranoia I'll, I'll get over it." _**Eventually… **_He frowns a little and hugs her tighter, "Fuck MoonLily don't cry…" She holds onto him until she's able to calm down properly, in the meantime Dastardos stands there quietly. Since he's not sure if his comforting skills are good enough for the task at hand he simply closes his eyes, one part of him enjoying the comforting hug. He's been noticing that he's been able to stand physical contact with others better than he normal could, which isn't a bad thing but at the same time he doesn't want Pester to accuse him of going soft. _**I haven't had to hear the fat man sing in a while… a really long while actually…. Eh, if I go see if he's dead then I'll probably jinx my luck or some shit… oh well he's just the fuck outta luck then 'cause I'm going with them tomorrow so he's going to have to change his baby-diaper himself. **_

"Sorry for taking so long… ugh I'm such a sod…" She says shakily, finally letting him go and straightening up her poncho and readjusting her scarf around her neck. She remembers when she had lied to him about getting rid of the thing. She could never bring herself to get rid of it, she just hid it to try and not think about Stardos while she still wasn't sure if her prediction of Das being Star was true or not. She looks up at him and attempts to continue where she left off, "So, you're boots have steel caps that I had enchanted so you can't fly, I was going to use my shovel to prove it… anyway I'm glad it worked." He blinks a few times, looking down at the boots and not wanting to look at the tear stains on her mask, "why the hell would you go through all the trouble to make it so I can't fly?"

"So then you don't blow your own cover… you know since you're used to flying around the place all the time, knowing you, you'd end up floating without realizing it and some girl down the street will faint and BAM busted…" She pauses for a moment before leaning forward, her voice softening to ask him, "…what?" Das looks around at the ground then glances up at her, not lifting his head as his eyes fix onto her mask for a while then back down, "damn it I hate having to see you upset for fuck sake stay still." He reaches up and wipes the tears off her mask with a sleeve then crosses his arms grumpily, "god get a damn tissue or something you still look like you're going to cry." She blinks a few times, a bit flustered at Das touching her mask, "oh um, yeah I'll uh, yeah I'll be back in a second then…" She quickly moves to her pond and makes sure her back is to Das before removing her mask to wash her face. Dastardos turns around and looks at the sky. As painful it is to try and ignore his curiosity he refuses to let himself fall into the trap of seeing what she looks like without the mask. _**Not yet, not now anyway she's way to upset… besides these emotions are way to exhausting to deal with right now… damn it I think I actually need to sleep for once. Maybe later, when I can handle this shit- **_his thoughts are interrupted by MoonLily's calm, almost sad voice, "so I guess you'd better get going."

"Only if you're kicking me out," he shrugs, trying to act casual, "Luka can fend for himself… that and I need some more life energy…" He looks around, "I'm sure there'll be some poor sick untamed piñata somewhere…"

"Oh that reminds me!" MoonLily jumps to her feet before she rummages through her pockets and pulls out the bunnycomb life sweet from earlier and holds it out for him, "here, I got it for you, the bunnycomb house was full and he was outside in the cold so…" She shrugs and smiles at him, "who knows, maybe healthy candy is better for you than that of a sick piñata." Dastardos looks from the candy to her and back again, "…you killed one of your own piñata's… for… me?" The information doesn't want to compute with his brain. A gardener, MoonLily, killed one of their own piñata's, a piñata that they owned, one of their favourite types of piñata's even, just so they could give the life candy to the grim reaper of piñata's. Nope, the information just isn't coming through.

MoonLily grabs his hand gently, lifts it up and puts the candy in his palm before wrapping his fingers around the sweet. "W… why?" he manages to push the air out of his lungs to make an audible sound. "I already told you why, silly," She smiles at him.

"Well… tell me again," he looks up at her, still a bit dazed and confused. She sighs and kisses his mask's cheek, crossing her arms, "that's why, now do the magic thing I can already notice a difference in your eyes." _**ERROR, ERROR, WHAT THE FUCK, MIND OVERLOAD, NOPE, WHAT JUST HAPPENED, ERROR, FUCK, WHAT, DOES NOT COMPUTE! …did, did she just… she just…. She did… she did just…. Fuck Stardos keep it cool! **_He shakes his head and absorbs the life energy, throwing the paper away afterwards as it disintegrates into the breeze. "Right… right um…" he sighs and tries again, "so, what, where, for fuck sake tongue stop fucking with me!" Das groans from the irritation of not being able to put his sentences together properly, this is why he hates having to talk a lot. Mily giggles and shakes her head a little, "Let me know when you've sorted your tongue out…"

"Shut up," he groans and rubs his mask's forehead, sounding out his words again slowly and clearly to say what he needs to, "where, the hell, do you sleep, in your garden." She giggles a little, "You finally did it! Heheheh, I kind of either lay on a branch, in the grass or on my shovel… some nights I don't sleep at all." Dastardos shrugs and flops onto the grass, looking up at the sky, "okay." Mily blinks a few times before smiling and joining him, lying on the grass next to him. "…so um… goodnight I guess?" she asks, looking over at him. He looks back and nods.

"Yeah, goodnight..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ahem…"

MoonLily and Dastardos wake up to Bart leaning over them. That was when they realized that they were snuggling up to one another. They both quickly let go of each other and backed away, Das tripping over since he forgot that he can't fly with the boots on and Mily simply rolls then stands. "Oh um, h-hi Bart," Mily greets him quickly, dusting herself off. His orange and purple mask raises a brow at the two of them, "Yes, well, good morning I suppose... care to explain yourselves?" He walks over and leans to look directly down at Dastardos, who half smiles half wants to smash his head in. "And just _WHO_ might _YOU_ be young lad?" Bart asks, planting his hands on his hips as he leans over Dastardos. "Bart," Mily intervenes before Das does anything, "This is... Viv... le… Vivleon... yeah, Vivleon this is Bart, a family friend."

Dastardos gets up and raises a brow at Mily, _**Vivleon are you fucking serious?**_ "That is exactly my point young lady," Bart, who was previously talking to Mily then turns to look at Dastardos, "_I _am a _close _family friend... who are you to Miss MoonLily?" MoonLily walks to stand next to Das, putting a hand on his shoulder, "He's a close friend as well Bart."

"I can see that my dear, but with all due respect I want to hear the young man speak for himself for a bit hm?" Bart prods Das in the chest, "what's wrong with you boy? Kittyfloss got your tongue?"

"I don't like talking to strangers..." Das states plainly, looking Bart up and down, not particularly enjoying the villager's company or his attitude. "Yes well, that makes two of us but we just have to deal with these things now don't we?" Bart states before turning to MoonLily, "may I have a word, madam?" Mily nods and follows Bart to the edge of the garden, "I've got the cart all fixed up and ready to go, tinkered from the finest oak tree trunk I could manage to get for you!" He speaks loud enough to be heard by Das as he glances over his shoulder at him then looks back to MoonLily, talking a lot quieter, "I don't like him MoonLily... He's got that, ugh, how do you describe it... bad vibe you know, his aura, it's all kinds of mixed up, almost like someone half tinkered his clothes or something from a tigermisu pelt..." Mily rubs the back of her neck, _**damn I can hardly get anything past Bart... must be his inner Tinker-er with the whole auras and stuff... **_She shrugs, "Well yeah I guess he's a little mean on the outside but... once you get to know him you know he doesn't mean to be, mean... you know?" Bart sighs and shakes his head, glancing over at Das. Dastardos sits on the edge of the gardens pond and pokes the water a few times, watching it ripple through his reflection, obviously lost in thought. "hm..." Bart looks back over to MoonLily, "I'm not positive that I agree with you but, alright."

Mily sticks her hand into her pocket to look for her chocolate coin purse, "so... how much do I-"

"You don't-"

"Bart how much-"

"No really-"

"Bart!"

"Oh alright!"

MoonLily hands him a medium sized bag filled with chocolate coins, "and I don't want a single coin back from you got it?" Bart nods and puts the bag on his belt and raises his hands in defence, "you drive a hard bargain madam but I'll see what I can do, alright?" Mily nods and then hugs him, "I'm gonna miss you when I'm in the city."

"Yes, yes, I know MoonLily, I know, the same thing here my dear," he gives her an affectionate pat on the back, "but remember I'll still be here when you get back, I'm not _that_ old! That and you have to tell me all about your great endeavour!" MoonLily nods and let's go of him, "I'll let Mum and Dad know you said hi." The both of them begin walking back over to where Dastardos is sitting. "I would appreciate that a lot, MoonLily," Bart says with a smile. "Are you ready to go?" Mily asks Das as he stands up and looks at the two approaching him. He nods in response to Mily's question. "You'd better take good care of this young lady when you're traveling alright lad?" Bart points his finger at Das, who nods again at him with a slight look of irritation. Mily clasps her hands together and smiles, "okay great! So breakfast and then we wait for Seedos and Leafos then we'll be on the road!"

MoonLily waves goodbye to Bart as he leaves her garden, she looks to Das, "that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Vivleon?"

"Huh?" Mily tilts her head at him.

"Vivleon are you fucking serious?" Das crosses his arms, "what kind of a name is Vivleon?"

"What kind of a name is Dastardos?" MoonLily teases, planting her hands on her hips with a devious smirk, proud of her come back. Dastardos glares at her, "hey _I_ didn't come up with it fucking Pester did not me so HA! You can't hold that one against me!"

"Well I guess it's too bad then, you should have spoken up if you didn't like it and you should have come up with one on your own," Mily's hip leans out to the side as she leans closer, trying to mimic Dastardos' facial/mask-ial expression of annoyance and anger. He huffs and leans closer to her, trying to mimic her mimicking him. Mily can't hold a straight face and laughs turning to look away as she puts her hands into her pockets, "oh wow, someone's not happy today."

"And you're making me feel sick," Dastardos crosses his arms grumpily. "You're way too cheerful as in 'I'm a flutterscotch dancing around the flowers with chewnicorns and rainbows' kind of sickening cheerful." Mily looks over at him with an expression of shock and irritation mixed into one as she turns to face him properly, "Stardos, I'm going to see my PARENTS... I haven't seen then since I was Seven do you have any idea how long it's been?" Das sighs and nods, even grumpier that she implied that he was stupid, "Yes I know how long I can do maths!" Mily moves closer and puts her hands on Das' shoulders to make him focus on her, "how excited, enthusiastic or whatever would you be if you found out you could see your mum again? Honestly Stardos..." He looks from her to the ground and then back up again, rubbing the back of his neck, "...yeah, I see your point..." He then points and accusing finger at her, "Stop talking about my mum you're lucky you can go and see your's, mine's dead!" Mily lets go and puts her hands in her pockets, looking down, "sorry..."

"Yeah, yeah whatever just shut up about it..." Das tries to change the conversation before a part of him becomes emotional, sometimes being sour isn't all that bad, "...you said something about breakfast?" Mily nods, feeling kind of guilty that she brought up his dead mother. She wanders around, picking some of her fruit to eat and giving the rest of it to her piñata's. She goes to offer some of the fruits to Das, but quickly remembers he doesn't eat anything, _**but he does need life candy... ah shit that's going to be a problem... **_She looks over at him, who looks at her back. "...what?" He asks simply. She pulls out her alert system and flicks through it, she's rather happy about having her garden being under Piñata Central, her garden gets free Wi-Fi from it which is very handy to find out what Piñata's are needed most for parties and things like that. She replies to Dastardos' question with an, "oh uh, nothing just thinking..." He raises a brow, "right... because you need your alert system to use your brain..." She chuckles a bit and shakes her head, "no I'm just looking something up."

"And that might be...?"

She clicks a few more things with the stylus built for the alert system and looks up at him, "I'm just thinking ahead that's all." Dastardos growls in irritation, his shoulders tensing as he hunches over, "Answer the fucking question." MoonLily sighs and lowers her voice to talk to him, "You need life candy to live and I'm pretty sure someone would notice if you go around butchering piñatas in the city so I'm checking the market to see if I can just buy some for you." Dastardos blinks a few times, relaxing a bit now that she's co-operating with him but surprise lingers in his eyes, "By 'the market' you don't mean the BLACK market do you?" He raises a brow and she shrugs, giving him a casual smile before returning her attention to her alert system. Das floats a bit higher than her to look over her hands to see the screen. "… What else are you not telling me?" he asks accusingly, giving her an empty glare every now and then before looking back down at the screen. She remains silent as she scrolls through the different items under the tag 'Candy'. Das can't really read the tiny text on the small screen but he gets the drift of it by the images beside them. Joy Candy, Happy Candy, Romance Candy, Human Joy Candy, Human Happy Candy, Human romance candy, Homemade Candy, all kinds of crazy shit pop up, even some Sour candy every now and then. Dastardos makes a mental note of where the garden is that's farming off of his sours for a little visit at a later date. MoonLily keeps scrolling until they reach the bottom. Dastardos groans boredly, some anger mixed in his throat, "There's fucking candy for the fish piñata but no life candy?!"

MoonLily opens another tab with a different site and keeps scrolling, "There's more than one market site Star."

"… Oh…"

A minute or two of scrolling MoonLily smiles a bit, "Hey Stary I think I found something worthwhile." Dastardos lazily floats off the tree branch and over to her, still lying in mid-air and glances down at what she has on the screen. "Finally! If it was going to take any longer I would have just gone and slaughtered some piñatas myself," Dastardos sighs a bit, planting the palm of his hand on the side of his mask, rolling to lay on his stomach in the air, resting his other arm like its being leant on a table, the hand touching the other elbow, "who's the seller?" Mily shrugs, tapping the screen a few times to try and get a bit more detail on the seller, "Some guy named Credit WilWell… he lives a little bit out of the city on the way we're taking to get there, I'll put in an order and we can pick it up on the way in this is great!" Das shrugs, "if you say so…"

Leafos and Seedos show up ready to go, Leafos having a surprisingly low amount of luggage but still more than anyone else and Seados has his backpack. Mily starts loading the cart she got Bart to make with food water and everyone's bags. Leafos wanders up to MoonLily and taps her on the shoulder, "um, Mil'Mil', I was thinking that this is cart really cool and all but, you don't actually have any horstachios, so, how are going to get anywhere?" Mily smiles at her, "Well I might not have and horstachios but I have one of the best Chewnicorns I know, he's strong and he's completely okay with pulling us along… that and I gave him treats so he's cool with it." Mily calls out for him and the big wildcard Chewnicorn with two horns walks over. Mily and Leafos both give him pats and Mily gets him hooked up to the equipment and then to the cart itself. "So where are we going first?" Leafos asks excitedly. Mily smiles and shrugs, "whatever interests us first, my parents didn't actually tell me where they are so I guess we'll just go looking for them while enjoying ourselves, it'll be an adventure!" Leafos laughs a little and smiles as well, "Oh I really hope the city is just like what I've heard about!" Mily nods at her, "me too."

As the girls gossip about what they've heard about the city the boys sit on the back of the cart having their own conversation, and by conversation that means Seados is talking and Das is listening. Seados talks about the newest kinds of seed that he's found for a little while but then he tries to have an actual conversation, "So… um… what have you been doing lately?"

"Killing sick piñatas…"

"Oh… um… anything else?"

"Keeping Luka's ass in line…"

"Luka?"

Das holds his arm out and whistles loudly and Luka flies around in a circle overhead, Das whistles once again, shorter than last time and Luka caws and swoops down, landing on Das' arm all badass like because he can. Seados backs up a bit, looking at this beast of a buzzenge, "…woah." Dastardos grins a little, "this guy here, is Luka, he doesn't even know what a city is… but he'll find out soon enough." Seados looks from Luka to Das, "you're bringing him with you?" Das nods, "well if I didn't he'd probably try to take over the world or something the crazy bast- ahhh… the crazy bird." Das rubs the back of his neck, mentally kicking himself for nearly swearing in front of his little brother. Luka caws angrily at Dastardos for attempting to call him a crazy bastard, slapping him in the back of the head with a wing. Dastardos grabs Luka by the neck and shakes him a bit, "wanna try that again?" glaring at him with a threatening snarl. Das tosses Luka away who hovers before he hits the ground calls Dastardos a variety of names that Seados only hears as angry caws and growls before he flies back up to land on Das' shoulder, pecking him on the head harshly. Das punches the bird off of his shoulder and Luka flies off angrily, insulting him as he goes. Seados laughs a bit, "wow that's um... a really strong something you've both got there… whatever that something is." Das shrugs with a goobaa-ish smile. "Well I'm bringing my shellybeans with me," Seados says happily, pulling his backpack closer and pulling them out to sit in his lap. "You're bringing all three?" Das questions, looking down at the tiny snail piñatas who look back up at the piñata grim reaper in terror and silent fear as they slowly crawl into their shells. Seados tries to pet them to calm them down, "yeah… why not? I don't want any of them to miss out, that and who's going to look after the one's left behind? Das nods, "fair enough…" Das thinks for a moment, "hey… on that topic do you know who's looking after Mily's garden while we're gone?" Seados shrugs, not knowing. The boys jump off of the cart and look over at the girls, "hey Mily," they both say at once to get her attention, which works. She wanders over, "yeah? What's up?" Seados puts his hands in his pockets, "who are you getting to look after your garden for you?" Mily blinks a few times, "o-oh yeah…" She smiles, "don't worry, I've got somebody who can handle it."


	5. Chapter 5

Dastardos keeps himself out of site and tucked away safely in the cart while Mily gives her garden-sitter the lowdown on how things work in her garden, when it's feeding time for the piñatas and so on. Dastardos knows he's in a disguise and all but he just doesn't want anything to do with this person. Long story short, Dastardos was pissed off and to make things worse some wannabe gardener moved in right next door to him and made a shit tone of noise cleaning up the place. So the moment he got the alert of there being sick piñatas in her garden he went over to 'introduce' himself, one thing led to another and now she supplies him with life candy at a steady rate, of course he threatened to destroy the place and kill her piñatas if she didn't do it. He isn't hiding because he's feeling guilty, no that would be Pester's level of pathetic. He's hiding because he hasn't told MoonLily about it and plans on NEVER doing so. She'd force him to call the deal off or to even apologize or something, he groans at the very thought. He remains hidden until he knows that it's safe for him to come out. Now that he thinks about it, hiding is much more suspicious… He sighs at his own stupidity and crawls out and simply sits with his legs dangling off the edge of the back of the cart.

"So Frostlas," MoonLily says with a soft smile at the slightly younger gardener, "they shouldn't cause you too much trouble and you don't need to be here all the time, just in the mornings and the afternoons to feed the piñatas and check the fruits and stuff, when you sell the fruits you can keep the money from them if you'd like as payment and stuff for looking after my garden for me." Frostlas' eyes shined with joy as her mask animates her massive smile, "Are you kidding? You've got more kinds of fruits growing here than… something with a lot of fruit in it I guess?" She sighs and mentally kicks herself for sounding stupid in front of this really nice person, "My point is, this is a whole lot of fruit we're talking about and so that's-"

"A whole lot of chocolate coins, yes I know," Mily smiles, "but I think you deserve it since you agreed to take care of everything while I'm gone and on such short notice too." Frostlas' smile got even bigger if that's even possible. She stands straight and puts one hand on her hip and one on her head to salute Mily, "I won't let you down Miss MoonLily ma'am lady!" Mily smiles and giggles a little, saluting back, "At ease soldier."

"Are we going or what?" Dastardos is getting impatient and has had about enough of all this giggling and smiling and girly verbal exchanges. Frostlas blinds a few times, that sounded like… no couldn't have been, she's way too experienced to have Dastardos floating around. She shakes it off as her imagination, "look you guys all take care okay?" Mily, Seedos and Leafos all nod in response. "You too!" Leafos smiles, giving Frostlas a wave from her place next at the front of the cart. Seedos jumps back up onto the back of the cart to sit next to his brother while Mily climbs up next to Leafos and grabs the reigns. "Everybody good to go?" Mily asks once more, wanting to be sure. When she gets a response from the trio consisting of 'yes', 'definitely' and 'just get going already!' she lets Casiden her chewnicorn know to start moving and the chewnicorn pulls the cart forward with ease, going from a walk to a trot as he winds his way up the hill. Frostlas watches them go wondering who the other guy is that's sitting next to Seedos but shrugs and assumes he's a friend she's never met or something.

Leafos, Seedos and Mily wave bye to the villagers who come out of their shops to say goodbye to them. When they get past the crowd and on the road to the city the wild plants are all so massive and colourful and the wild piñatas all frolic around doing whatever they feel like doing. Mily can't help but smile, then it grows, then she starts to giggle. Leafos raises a brow, smiling at her, "Mily are you okay?" Mily sighs, "Uh I don't know… we're actually doing it, we're going to the CITY Leafos! I'm going to see my parents! Oh I'm so excited! I can't wait!" Leafos smiles, after thinking about it for a bit she also smiles bigger and giggles, "Yeah it IS really exciting!" she closes her eyes claps her hands a few times in happiness, bounding up and down on the spot, "We're going to the CITY!"

"How many times are you going to say that throughout this trip?!" Das feels his brain melting away and crawling helplessly out his ear to try and escape. "Probably a lot more…" Seedos sighs, shrugging and smiling, "but come on Stardos even I'm a little excited about seeing something new, aren't you?" Dastardos groans and sighs loudly, laying on his back, his arms out wide and his legs still dangling off the edge of the cart. He smirks a little, "Yeah okay it's kind of cool I guess… but the way they're acting about it is going to wear thin real fast."

"Sorry Stardos," both the girls say in unison from the front of the cart, trying to keep their giggling down to a minimum.

-VivaPinata::SweetnSours-

The sun begins to set as they finally get off of the dirt road to the village and on to a concrete one that leads to the main road to the city. They don't come across any traffic which could be thought of as strange but they didn't pay much mind to it, after all it is getting late, that and when was the last time someone stopped by the village for a visit?

Casiden eventually slows down to a stop by the side of the road and Mily gives him some candy to eat before he stands comfortably to sleep. Seedos has already fallen asleep with a slowly dozing off Leafos beside him in the back of the cart. Mily stretches her arms up in the air and stands on her tippy-toes to stretch her legs, yawning tiredly. She sits on the grass next to Casiden and watches the mothdrops fly around calmly near the street lamps that are lining the road. Sherbats swoop down every now and then to try and get a mothdrop or two, when a few are broken open the rest of the sherbats swarm to the ground to try and snatch up some candy before flying away with their dinner. The sound of candying hitting the ground attracts other night piñatas like badgesicles and pretztails, even a profitamole pokes its head up out of the ground to take a sweet before being scared away by the other piñatas.

Dastardos sighs a little, watching her quietly, _**She should be sleeping… **_Das thinks for a moment, then has a brilliant and even poetic idea, he should be named Da'Shakespeare it's that cheesey! But eck… A part of him really doesn't want to do it, but some part of him is convinced that it's something that just needs to be done. Das sighs again, damn this sourness and fucking him up so much, not just mentally but physically too. _**Okay enough of that! No more thinking just go, just do it you wimp**_! He growls at his own insulting and gets up, tripping over again from those fucking boots and planting his face into the solid dirt below himself. _**Well fuck that was classy wasn't it?**_ "Stardos! Are you okay?" Mily quickly gets up to come over to him. _**Oh great she saw that! Me falling face first out of the back of the cart, fucking brilliant! **_Dastardos quickly gets up and casually dusts himself off, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine… keep forgetting about these fucking boots of yours." He points an accusing finger at her as he talks about the boots but sighs and rubs the back of his head. "Sorry," Mily rubs her forearm shyly, "if I had known it would cause you so much trouble I wouldn't have bothered…" Das groans, "don't be, sheesh! This was what you were talking about before anyway, me trying to float around all the time." Mily smiles a little and shrugs, covering her mouth to yawn. _**Nice save there if I do say so myself**_, Das mentally compliments himself then runs a hand through his own hair, _**okay Stardos, keep it cool… no getting side-tracked don't lose that save you just got. **_He takes a breath, "so… on that topic, we've been traveling all day, you wanna help me get used to this whole 'walking on the ground' business?" Mily tilts her head at him and shrugs, "I don't really know this area very well, Stary. That and we can't just leave everyone here on their own while they're sleeping…" Das points up to the sky, "Luka can watch over them while we're gone, it'll only be a minute anyway. That and I know the place, I've been here before." Mily blinks a few times, "you have?" He nods, "yeah, Jardinero was being a dick per usual and I threatened to run away if he kept it up. I got to about here then I founded something really cool." He holds out his hand towards her, "… you uh… you wanna see it? If it's still there at least…" Mily shrugs and takes his hand, "okay."

He leads her through some of the forest, letting her stop and have a look at some of the amazing flowers and trees around the area, MoonLily gets more and more interested in where Dastardos is taking her the further they walk. Mily's eyes lighten up at the sound of a waterfall and she moves a little faster, eager to see what Das wants to show her.


	6. Chapter 6

Night one of garden watching and everything seems to be going smoothly. Frostlas didn't really have to do much since the piñata's seem to be in their own sort of routine of sleep, eat, play, eat, sleep, which was nice since she didn't really know what she was supposed to do anyway. She put some food out for the night piñatas and then sat beside the pond quietly. Her feet are pretty sore from walking around MoonLily's garden all day to become more familiar with the surroundings and layout of everything. Oh, and this garden is fucking MASSIVE. She dipped her toes into the water of the cool lake in front of herself quietly, it felt really nice against the burning numbness and she lays back and looks up at the sky quietly, _**I wonder if they're in town yet… **_She shrugs and sighs in content.

She's pulled from her thoughts when a blue sparkle lands on her nose. "What the?" She sits up and brushes it off of her nose and looks around at the glowing aqua sparkles around the pond. It took a bit of investigating, but she soon finds the source of the sparkles. Though she doesn't know that it's Stardos' gift to MoonLily, she still admires these mystical looking flowers. She's never seen flowers that bloom in the night, she hasn't seen any with sparkly pollen either. She hasn't seen this type of flower growing anywhere else as well. They look like a type Lily, that much she can confirm herself with. But what are they?! They come out in the light of the moon and are a type of Lily. At that moment she remembered who's garden she was in and hits herself in the forehead. _**WOW took me a while to figure THAT one out! Fucking idiot… **_she sighs then looks back down at the growing plants at her feet. The flowers seem to grow in spiral vines that all connect together to keep the plants safe, Frostlas counts there to be seven blooming 'Moon Lilies' in total, with a few buds growing here and there, _**Man I wish I had my own flower… that would be so cool!**_

-VivaPinata::SweetnSours-

MoonLily giggles a little as she runs her hand through the waterfall she and Dastardos where walking behind, it felt ticklish but nice at the same time. A few mushrooms lighting up the path and the rocky roof as they walk. Das continues to hold her hand, being paranoid of her falling over the edge of the cliff face that the pathway they are walking on lead up and around on. They've both been very quiet during the entire five minute trip they've been taking away from the others. Although MoonLily is tired she's glad to stretch her legs, that and the walk they've both been taking is so stunning that she has been questioning if she's even awake or not. Being in a dream is a possibility since Das is being a lot sweeter than usual and the twilight world around her seems too magical to be true. If it is a dream she doesn't want to wake up until she sees this surprise Stardos is taking her to.

"It should be just up here…" Das finally breaks their silence, watching Mily remove her hand from the falling water and dry it on her pants, giving him a nod as she does so. They continue walking up the spiral path, having to duck a bit to avoid getting wet as they soon travel higher than the cave the water is coming from.

MoonLily gasps a little as she looks out at the scenery before her. Stardos had taken her to the top of this mountain they had been trekking up and she felt like she could see the entire Island. "Oh my gosh Stardos… this is just... I just… Wow…" She looks around, making a full circle as she gazes upon all that touches the horizon, "Stary this is so amazing! I can't believe you knew this place existed! It's… just so beautiful!"

Stardos smiles a little, "Well I'm glad you like it. This platform we're on is a bit smaller than I remember but I think the mountain's gotten taller."

MoonLily's smile doesn't fade at all and she smiles even wider when she spots some lights in the distance. "Hey look!" She points over to it, "it's my garden! OH and the village is right over there too!" Das looks at where she's pointing and sure enough it was indeed their home. He looks at her when she sighs, "wow… when you look at it from up here it seems kinda small don't you think?" Das looks back at the village then to her again, "Have you ever been this far from home before?" She shakes her head and sighs a little bit more, her smile growing smaller but still remains on her mask, "nope… It feels like a long way but it really isn't is it?"

"Is that question rhetorical?"

She giggles a little and shrugs, "I wasn't really expecting an answer but you can give me one if you want." Das shrugs as well, putting his hands into his pockets and sits on a nearby stone, MoonLily soon sitting on it next to him. "Well, to be honest I don't really know," He says while the both of them watch the pollen glimmer in the distance, "I feels long while having to be in the back of a cart with you and Leafos giggling the entire way." Mily playfully pushes his shoulder, laughing a little bit, "Hey we weren't that bad! My cheeks were hurting about half way so we calmed down around then!" Das chuckles and puts a hand over his shoulder where she pushed him out of habit, since he didn't feel any pain from it. He looks back over to the village for a moment then looks at Mily and moves a little bit closer to her, "but with that out of the way it kind of isn't all that far… we've still got a long way to go to get to the city." Mily nods and then looks over at the cart and her eyes follow the road until she finds the city far off in the distance, "Yeah you're right…" She takes a deep breath and then looks at him and smiles, "I hope that it won't be too boring for you." He shrugs and looks down and the ground below himself, "Yeah well, you're here with me so… I guess I'll manage." Mily smiles and hugs him, "Gosh Stary that was really cute!"

"Shut up!" He frowns a little and hugs her back, "I hope this was cheesy enough for you… apparently girls like this sort of thing…"

She giggles a little bit more and nods, still hugging him, "Yes Star, I appreciate you doing this for me." She leans up and kisses his cheek, to which is replied with a blush and a grumble. She smiles a little bit more and lets go of the hug to lean on him gently, "It shows you care even though you're a bit of a jerk sometimes."

"Thanks I guess?" He shrugs and holds his arms around her gently as they just sit there quietly.

A minute or so go by with more silence from the two, though it isn't uncomfortable silence as the sound of piñatas, the wind and the waterfall mixing together plays as relaxing music while MoonLily sits softly in Stardos' arms. He sighs a little, "So should we start heading back?"

He looks down at Mily confused as to why he didn't get an answer but can't help but smile at her when he sees her asleep. He mentally high-fives himself for a successful not-being-a-dick scenario and even got her to kiss him on the cheek, _**fuck yeah! I am the fucking MASTER of romance and there is NO ONE who can tell me otherwise! **_A mental victory dance later and Stardos begins carrying her back down the mountain and back to the cart.

-VivaPinata::SweetnSours-

"Luka you ass!" Das slaps his bird awake, keeping his voice down but it still being filled with aggravation, "you're supposed to be watching over Leafos and Seedos while we were gone!" Luka caws and then has his beak clamped shut by Das' fist, "not so loud you half-brained, candy filled, feathery dirt bag!" Luka moves back quickly to slip his beak out of Das' grasp and jumps off of the luggage, puffing his feathers up in a huff, "could ya add any more insults into that one sentence?"

"Lice infested, ass-wipe, good for nothing, annoying sack of shit, disappointment, half-brained, candy filled, feathery dirt bag."

Luka cleans a feather or two on one of his wings then smirks up at him, "yeah sounds 'bout right." He has a bit of a chuckle to himself and waddles his way over to Stardos feet and then flies up to his shoulder, "so 'ow'd ya date go?"

"It wasn't a date," He replies sharply, taking his boots off so he can float to the roof of the cart, already having put MoonLily in a sleeping bag next to Leafos. Luka chuckles, "yeah 'cause she so didn't kiss ya and you two to'ally didn't snuggle up on the top of that mountain up there like two squazzil's in a tree."

Das growls a bit and glares at the sour Buzzenge, "you where spying on MoonLily and I rather than watching over the cart like I told you too?"

"Yep."

Das rubs his forehead in annoyance, "un-be-fucking-lieveable Luka…" The sour bird snickers and yawns, "can ya let me get back to sleep now?" Das sighs and nods and Luka falls asleep instantly on Das' shoulder. He sighs again and let's himself wander his own mind. He smiles a little at the old memories Mily reminded him of, back when they were only little kids, staying up late and watching the stars without a care in the world.

Yeah, those were the days.


End file.
